Decepticon Box Social
by Mistress' Moonshine
Summary: A girl of unexpected character stumbles upon the Decepticon leader Megatron. When introductions are made, the girl joins the Decepticon Revolution. These are her stories.


**DECEPTICON BOX SOCIAL**

First fanfic, probably my only fanfic, and longest thing I've written in a few good years. I got my oh-so-awesome sister to read over it to see what she thought before I posted it. She thinks it's cool. I think it sucks. Either way, it's here for the world to read...

I'm doomed.

Don't own my mind. Nor the Transformers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap 1 – Motor Pool**

It was dark, quiet, and miserable.

Being wedged in a deep cavern with numerous damaged parts (including his communicator), the discerning image of losing the minicon to Prime AGAIN, and his frustration towards his ignorant soldiers did not aid the situation either.

Megatron's only thoughts at that moment were that, upon finding a way out of this infernal cavern, he would enjoy using Cyclonus for target practice.

(EARLIER)

"MWAHAHAHAHAA!" (Will write more later, got too lazy)

'_Cyclonus will pay dearly for this_' Megatron thought, this, his mantra of the moment. He would have shouted to relieve some of his nerves, but thought something better of it when he saw a flashlight bobbing lightly down the dark path towards him.

The little ball of brilliance did not ease Megatron's hate.

The idea that he, the Great Megatron, would be caught, stuck, in a tiny cavern by an Autobot or by one of their minicons was just down right embarrassing.

"Greeeaaat... the hole's covered up again" remarked a small voice as the flashlight traveled to the ceiling. Megatron held back a groan. Not only was it the enemy... it was a female human no less. "Let's see what's hiding the light from my studio this time."

The light moved across the boulders and stones, barely missing Megatron's horns. "Dandy," was the response, "Just fiiiiiine and dandy! Trees and shrubs are one thing, but rocks are another."

The flashlight made a light click as it was placed on the dirt floor. The cavern grew a little brighter as a candle was lit. Megatron gazed down –since that's all he could gaze at- to see a girl, smaller than the other humans he'd seen and probably about the same age.

She had dark brown hair, a hint of a light tan, and eyes so dark they were nearly black in the dimness. As she moved and lit a third candle, Megatron noticed the 'uniform' she wore. Almost everything she had was completely covered in green camouflage.

The cargo pants, tank top, jacket -around her waist-, backpack, and box-ish cap she wore were covered in camo. Only her over shirt and sunglasses stayed pure green, and her black army boots were slightly covered in dried brown mud.

Just then, Megatron came to a realization... it wouldn't be too long before the little creature noticed his 'presence' within the cave.

Unfortunately, he was wedged so tight he couldn't reach any of his blasters.

There was no way for him to just blast the girl and inform his soldiers of his position. Instead, he would be forced to explain everything to this pathetic creature and ask it for aid. The mere idea was sickening.

As the young girl lit her seventh candle, she noticed that the light each candle emanated was brighter than they normally would be.

She bent down to pick up the flashlight and turned to face the opposing way she had come. '_Probably got a rock wall too_' she half suspected. Surprisingly, she found herself staring at large colored pieces of metal.

The girl jumped when she touched it, because something above her head had let out a slight chuckle. A part of her really didn't want to know what was made of metal and could chuckle at –more than likely- her small size.

But she was never one to not feed her curiosity, so she let her light reach the ceiling and search for the origin of the voice.

"Hello Fleshling," said the face that reflected in the light. "Move that light out of my optics pest!" it hissed, clearly irritated.

"Why, does it bother you?" said the girl slyly, her curiosity filled and merely anticipating her death. She moved the flashlight from one optic to the other and caused the machine to jostle its head slightly.

Before it had a chance to scream at the girl, however, she lowered the light and asked calmly, "What's your name, sir?"

The mech was a bit taken aback at being called 'sir' by the tiny being. "Megatron."

"I'm Chelsea, sir" the human responded with a nod of approval.

"Why do you keep calling me sir?"

"Well, making a HUGE assumption on my part, but I'm guessing you're from another planet." Megatron stared down at Chelsea, amazed at the guess she made.

Chelsea just continued. "You're definitely not of human make. If you were I would have heard about it."

She paced back towards her backpack and rummaged through it, obviously looking for something of great importance.

"I have impeccable sources all around the world, from military to entertainment, because I like to be updated on the world around me. I know all sorts of technology that's never been shown to the public and probably never will be.

And you," she pulled out a pair of gloves with spikes pointing forwards on the knuckles, "I've never, ever even heard of a rumor of a giant, talking robot."

Chelsea walked back towards Megatron, fitting on the gloves.

"Also, taking into account how heavily armed you are, you are not a-" she paused, "-man to be trifled with. So, in a sense of respect and common courtesy, I thought it would be most respectful of me to call you sir, sir."

"And what do you intend to do with those gloves, girl?" Megatron asked with a low growl.

"Well," she said as she clambered up Megatron's leg, "I intend to dig out my studio and give you some extra space to move." Climbing onto Megatron's right shoulder, she began to dig rapidly. "So how in gay hell did you end up down here?"

Megatron sighed, knowing full well that the question would come around eventually. "Well, a war started millions of years ago on my home planet of Cybertron-"

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" The human waved her small arms to emphasize her words.

Megatron let himself groan. '_And here comes the flood of questions,_' he thought to himself, truly unwilling to answer any of them.

Fortunately, he was only dumbfounded by her response.

"What the hell are you going on about? I didn't ask for your life history, I only asked how you got stuck here. Besides, history is just another word for reality without a toilet or chocolate."

"Oh." Megatron coughed, and then proceeded to tell the girl of the past events of the day. (HA! HA! You're gonna hafta wait til later chapters to find out!) When he had finished telling his 'story', Megatron smiled.

Delicious ideas of Cyclonus blowing up into thousands of tiny bits, when he'd shot him later danced in his CPU.

Chelsea didn't bother asking why the large, mechanical face had such a smug grin plastered on. She winced slightly when the sunlight from the small opening she had made shone down.

The girl dug the hole wider before moving to Megatron's left shoulder to dig again. They both remained silent, with only the sound of grinding dirt echoing down the cavern.

"Okay" said Chelsea, wiping the dirt from her hands onto her pants, and blinking blindly at the sunlight. "I'm gonna go up and start digging over there." She pointed to a spot on the ceiling about fifteen feet away.

"Your horns seem to be holding most of the rocks and dirt in place, so if I break the ceiling where it's not being supported..." she climbed up the hole and peered down, "It should just fall apart."

After some serious digging and rock moving later, Chelsea was reorganizing her 'studio' and Megatron was stretching some majorly sore parts. When he asked, Chelsea explained that she had set up this studio to work in peace.

It was an escape from the noise and bustle of city life, and wouldn't have to think of the harshness of reality. She also worked as a part time artist. Landscapes, portraits, even weapons plans, she drew whatever her fingers led her to do.

"You draw?" Megatron lifted a busted canvas. "What a pathetic pastime."

"It's that or blow people's heads off. Unfortunately, humans frown on that." She shifted some of the easels so they stood upright. "I have to admit it would be fun though.

Purge the world of those unworthy to live, recreate Earth in my own image, destroy cities out of boredom..." She trailed off as she 'dusted' off a box of paints.

"You mean-" Megatron was having trouble getting his thoughts around this unusual human's logic. "You mean you would kill out of boredom"

Ever since he'd seen the humans the Autobots had befriended, he assumed all the flesh creatures on this dirt clod would be all for saving the world and protecting others. If he thought that still to be true, than this human had to of been an alien.

Just like them.

"That's more or less the jist of it, ya." She patted off the dirt from her hands and made a quick check to make sure all was in its proper place.

"I've kinda given up on trying to save the planet and the like. Since we're all gonna die some day, I'd rather die sooner than wait and suffer."

"So if I were to tell you that the Earth was going to be destroyed tomorrow, what would say?"

"I have to say: about time, sir!"

Megatron stared down at the human, choosing carefully what to do next. Chelsea stared right back, wondering if her life was about to end. The long, awkward silence began gnawing at the back Chelsea's mind, so she decided to break the delicate ice.

"Sooo... Anything else you need, sir?"

"Yes" he said, grinning, as his CPU came to a decision. "I want you to join my army."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter what your opinions are as long as I get them.

Oh! And don't be too surprised if I don't update this story. Inspiration for writing only comes to me once in a blue moon.

The brighter side of life is where I'll be!

- Mistress' Moonshine


End file.
